


Intimidation

by willskissograham (awillsgrahamcracker)



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awillsgrahamcracker/pseuds/willskissograham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel finally gets to visit Atlantis and John makes Rodney act as his tour guide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimidation

**Author's Note:**

> Don't sue me and all that stuff.  
> Fic dump written July 2006

Daniel sat quietly on the Deadalus, millions of thoughts running through his mind. He couldn’t believe he was actually getting to go to Atlantis, finally! He couldn’t wait to explore the city, study the architecture, and meet new cultures. He grabbed his bag that was lying next to him, taking out his video camera. He checked the batteries making sure he had enough power to last him.

“Dr Jackson, we are here.” Colonel Caldwell said.

Daniel jumped immediately to his feet, running to the front. “Beam me down, Scottie.” He joked.

Within a matter of seconds Daniel was standing in the control room of Atlantis. He stood there starring, mouth open. His eyes danced widely around the structure, taking everything in. 

“This place is beyond anything I could have ever imagined.” He finally said.

He heard Elizabeth laugh. “This is just the tip of the ice burg, Daniel.”

He immediately grabbed his video camera, recording what was in front of him. He made his way slowly down the steps, towards the gate, video camera in hand.

“Oh great. We have a tourist I see.” Rodney said, a smirk on his face.

Daniel didn’t pay any attention and continued recording everything around him.

Rodney cleared his throat. “You’re going to kill your batteries before you even make it to the jumper bay.”

Daniel turned around slowly. “Something tells me you really don’t care one way or another.”

Rodney chuckled. “Quick aren’t we?” He replied smugly, walking off.

Daniel shook his head. That man was the most arrogant person he knew. He wasn’t denying his intelligence but if he weren’t so smart then he damn sure wouldn’t have anything to be arrogant about. Daniel looked back to where Rodney was standing, talking to Elizabeth, that same smug look on his face. God, I’d love to smack that look right off his face, he thought. 

“John, how are you?” Daniel asked as Colonel Sheppard made his way towards him.

“Pretty good. How about you?”

“At the moment I feel like a kid in a candy store.”

John laughed. “It’s pretty amazing. It still takes my breath away.”

“Busy day in Atlantis, I see.” Daniel replied pointing toward the control room.

A group of scientists had formed around Dr Weir; Rodney’s voice the loudest.

John nodded his head. “It’s something to do with force fields and ZPMs. I usually stay out of it until someone says Major we are in trouble or there is an apparent mission.”

Daniel laughed. “I don’t blame you especially with him as the ring leader.”

John didn’t have to ask, he already knew. “Yeah Rodney can be a lot to take a first but he is a great guy, even if he does constantly complain.”  
“How do you handle him?”

“I’ve learned what to say and when to ignore him. If all else fails I’ll just order him to shut up.”

A smile spread across Daniel’s face. “Sounds like a Colonel that I use to be under.”

“Have you even been to the jumper bay or outside to see the view?”

Daniel shook his head. “I tend to be slow when it comes to these things. I don’t want to miss anything.”

“I’m telling you, I’m right. Don’t you know I am never wrong about anything?” They heard Rodney yell.

They watched as he started to storm towards his quarters.

“McKay!” John yelled. “What’s your problem?”

Rodney rolled his eyes and walked over to where the two men were standing.  
“It’s over your head, Colonel. You wouldn’t understand even if I tried to explain.”

“Well, make yourself productive and show Daniel around.”

Rodney started to protest when John shot him a disapproving look.

“John, its really OK. I can show myself around.” Daniel added, not wanting to go with Rodney no more than Rodney wanted him to go.

“No, I insist. Besides, who better to show you everything then Mr. Loudmouth?”

Rodney scowled looking over at Daniel. “Well let’s go. I have better things to do then show you around. I’m not a tour guide.”

“McKay!” John scoffed.

Rodney rolled his eyes and turned around not waiting on Daniel. Daniel jogged to catch up with him. He tried his best to keep up with Rodney, who was quickly pointing at things not stopping for anything. 

“Rodney, do you have to be such an ass all the time?” Daniel finally barked.

Rodney slowly turned around a look of dismay on his face. “Excuse me? I’m the lead scientist in Atlantis in case you forgot. I have more important things to be doing than showing some Archaeologist around.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Daniel asked, now glaring at Rodney.

“Nothing,” He replied sarcastically.

Daniel let out a deep breath, turning around, facing a window. “If I remember correctly, you wouldn’t even be here if it wasn’t for me. I am the one…

“Yeah, yeah I know that figured out the gate address. Big deal.”

Daniel tried his best to keep his cool. “Is there somewhere I can go to get away from you?”

Rodney smiled. “End of the corridor, turn right, and the door at the end will lead you outside.”

“Thank you.” Daniel scoffed, heading down the hallway.

“You sure you don’t need me to show you? I wouldn’t want you to get lost.” 

“Fuck you.” Daniel yelled.

Rodney’s eyes widened some. That comment caught him a little off guard. He wasn’t the biggest fan of Daniel. He never had been. He never could understand how having a PHD in Archaeology could make people think you were so smart. Though for some reason he began to wonder if he had taken things just a little to far with Daniel. He jogged down the corridor making his way to the balcony that overlooked the water. He stood outside the glass doors, starring at Daniel. He had his back turn towards him and Rodney couldn’t help but notice the way the black t-shirt hugged Daniel’s body. He frowned at the erection that had started in his pants. What the hell he thought. There was nothing about Daniel that Rodney found even remotely exhilarating. Yet for some reason, in that moment, Daniel was turning him on. Rodney sighed, shaking the thoughts from his head, and walked through the sliding doors.

“You’re not recording this?” Rodney asked, looking towards the ocean.

Daniel whipped his head around. “If I remember correctly I came out here to get away from you.” He hissed.

Rodney looked down at his feet. “I just wanted to say

“To say what? That you’re an arrogant asshole and you’re intimidated by me?”

Rodney looked up in shock. “Intimidated, by you?" He laughed. “What in the hell gave you that idea?”

Daniel smirked. “I could tell you the history of this city, what all the inscriptions read, and how everything worked in a matter of days. You’ve been here 3 years and haven’t even scratched the surface.”

“First we need another ZedPM to fully power everything correctly and secondly I can read some Ancient. So, why would that intimidate me?”

“Because you are scared I might be just as smart as you are.”

“Ha.” Rodney scoffed. “What is your area of expertise again? Oh yes I remember…Archaeology. I don’t know many Archaeologists that build Atom bombs.”

Hatred engulfed Daniel’s face as he glared down at Rodney. “And I don’t know many Astrophysicists that discovered the truth behind the Egyptian gods.”

“Yes lets make sure we don’t forget your accomplishments.”

“Sounds like a certain Dr I know.” Daniel hissed.

“Yeah Sam is bad about that.” Rodney chuckled, adding gas to the fire.

“Rodney, you are the most self centered asshole I have ever met.”

“If you were as smart as me…

Daniel cut him off by shoving him into the wall. He scowled down at Rodney, pinning him up against it. Rodney looked back at him the confusion on his face.

“I am so sick of your egotistical attitude. Unlike John I can’t pull rank on you but I can set you straight.”

“How do you plan on doing that?” Rodney stammered.

Daniel answered by forcefully pressing his lips to Rodney’s, sliding his tongue through his teeth. He explored the inside of his mouth, smiling as Rodney returned the kiss. Daniel pulled away, biting at Rodney’s bottom lip before letting go.

Rodney just starred at the taller man, his eyes tracing Daniel’s face. It was drenched in hate.  
Daniel grabbed the bottom of Rodney’s shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it on the ground. He took one of Rodney’s nipples in his mouth, biting at it. Daniel only smiled as Rodney cried out. He traced it lightly with his tongue before biting at it again. He made his way to his other nipple causing Rodney to endure the same pain as he bit at it. 

He looked up at Rodney and smirked. “What’s wrong, Rodney? No snide comments?”

Rodney didn’t say a word. He didn’t have to. Daniel could see the answer on his face. He stood there vulnerable, permitting Daniel to do whatever he sought after.  
Daniel’s hands made their way to Rodney’s pants. He unbuttoned them, the zipper following. He grabbed them at the hips pushing them down taking his boxers with them. Daniel smiled evilly at Rodney’s cock standing at full attention. 

“Seems you like being dominated.” Daniel hissed.

Daniel wrapped his hand tightly around Rodney’s cock, making him moan, as the taller man’s cool hand came in contact with him. Daniel pumped lightly at Rodney, pulling the skin lightly towards the head. He looked up at him, his blue eyes engulfed in fury, as he continued pumping at Rodney’s hardness. Rodney began panting and quivering where he stood. Daniel released his grip, stepping back. He stood there for a moment admiring Rodney’s lightly muscled physique. Daniel pulled his black shirt over his head and chuckled as Rodney’s eyes widened. Daniel’s chest was perfect; muscles in all the right spots. Daniel’s pants soon followed, pushing them to his feet and stepping out of them. He stepped into Rodney pressing his chest to his, their body heat surrounding them.

Daniel stepped back. “Turn around.” He demanded.

Rodney eagerly obeyed, turning around immediately. He pressed his hands firmly against the wall, his ass facing Daniel. Daniel took a finger in his mouth sucking it, coating it down with his saliva. He slid it into Rodney’s tightness, causing him to whimper. Daniel fingered inside Rodney trying to get him ready for what was about to come. He slid another finger in stretching Rodney as much as he could. Daniel smirked as Rodney squirmed from the sensation. He removed his fingers and positioned himself closely behind Rodney.

“You’re going to be even more intimated by me now then you ever were.” He growled as he started pushing into Rodney.

Rodney clinched his eyes shut as he felt Daniel push towards his resistance. Daniel grabbed Rodney’s hips to guide himself into him. He continued to push into Rodney’s tightness, stopping, when his shaft was halfway in. He let out a deep breath trying to collect his self. Rodney was tighter than he could have ever imagined. Daniel was about to push forward more when Rodney slammed back on him, sinking Daniel’s cock deep inside of him. Both men let out loud moans as Daniel’s hardness fully penetrated Rodney. Daniel started slow thrusts into Rodney, his hands still tightly gripping Rodney’s hips. He moaned lightly as Rodney’s tightness enclosed around his cock, making it throb.  
Rodney ran his hand to his cock and started pumping at it furiously as Daniel slammed into him. Rodney gasped for air as Daniel penetrated deep inside of him. The pleasure was more than he could handle. He felt his balls tighten and tingles run from the tip of his cock to all over his body. He threw his head back and through clinched teeth he came, furiously. Only a small grunt escaped his lips as he spilled into his hand. Sweat poured from his face as the pleasure saturated him.  
Daniel continued slamming his cock as hard as he could into Rodney wanting to feel his release. He dug his fingers deep into Rodney’s hip with each thrust he made. He felt his hips quiver and his cock pulsate as the pleasure began to take him over. Daniel clinched his eyes shut, every muscle in his body tensing, as he came deep inside Rodney. The gratification crashed down on him like waves on a shore. Daniel continued a few more thrusts until the feeling started to subside.   
Daniel slowly removed himself from Rodney, a smile spread across his face. Rodney turned around, slinking down the wall. He sat against it, his mouth ajar with pieces of hair stuck to the sweat on his forehead. Daniel smirked at him, wiping the sweat from his face.

“You were right.”

“What’s this? Rodney admitting he was wrong?” Daniel asked.

Rodney chuckled. “I’m more intimated by you now than I ever was.”

“I told you I would set you straight.”


End file.
